1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outflow distributor for espresso coffee makers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art espresso coffee makers are in most cases equipped with outflow distributors which evenly distribute the coffee, or the espresso, respectively, brewed in the coffee maker having a brewing unit into two cups. The even distribution aimed at, however, may be disturbed for instance by large air bubbles of considerably differing sizes output from a brew chamber of the brew unit and contained in the crema of the espresso.
It has already been known to design an espresso coffee maker filter carrier so that the crema flowing from two outflow holes is not interrupted by larger bubbles and one or the other outflow hole is blocked with the result that the two cups under the filter carrier would be unevenly filled (DE-G 29502595.6). In this connection, it has been known in detail to provide the espresso coffee maker filter carrier with a sieve insert, under which a collector space for brewed espresso is disposed and in the bottom of which the outflow holes are formed, with a cap-shaped cover in the collector space above the outflow holes, wherein a peripheral region of the cap-shaped cover is provided with a plurality of passage openings.
This solution requires, therefore, a voluminous filter carrier which is not, in this form, available in espresso coffee makers designed for brewing espresso using portioned capsules or pouches.